


Life isn't always a perfect symphony

by Flowers_n_Fireworks



Series: Seamoon songfics [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Fireworks/pseuds/Flowers_n_Fireworks
Summary: Third book of the Seamoon songfic trilogy. Based off the song 'Symphony'. Must read previous parts first.
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Seamoon songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Life isn't always a perfect symphony

Moonlight sat on her bed, staring at the wall. Sea Fairy was gone, possibly forever. The reality hit her like a brick, sending her mind reeling.

Moonlight desperately wished that this was another one of her crazy dreams. She would wake up and Sea Fairy would be alive and well, waiting eagerly for her at the Tower of Frozen Waves. But no. A small part of her conscience told her otherwise. Sea Fairy was most certainly not ok and it was all her fault. 

Moonlight stumbled blindly over to her music box, hoping that some music would help. But instead, a bittersweet tune came floating out, winding its way into her ears.

The starry goddess stifled a gasp of shock, covering her mouth. It was  _ her  _ song. The exact same one Sea Fairy had been singing the first time they'd met. Soft, sweet, and hauntingly beautiful, but tinged with an aching sadness. 

Moonlight slammed down the lid of the box, abruptly cutting off the music. She needed to do  _ something  _ to properly apologise to Sea Fairy.

Walking briskly over to her desk, she picked out a perfect white flower from the vase on it. Moonflowers had always been Sea Fairy's favourite. She said that they reminded her of Moonlight.

She walked over to the window, the moonflower grasped delicately in her hand. Jumping out the window, she summoned her moon staff, heading back to the place she never wanted to visit again. The Tower of Frozen Waves.

The tower was made entirely out of ice, glinting proudly in the sun. Nothing about it suggested that it was an icy graveyard for a frozen fairy.

Moonlight landed lightly at the top of the tower, hand still gripping the flower. Looking up, she was met with the frozen statue of her beloved Sea Fairy. Tears were visible on the fairy's face, preserved forever in ice. 

Moonlight walked slowly over to her, gently placing the moonflower in her turquoise hair. She stood there silently for a moment, before bowing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears falling down her face, freezing instantly as they hit the ice. "But I hope we will meet again, one day."

Taking one last look at the frozen fairy, Moonlight leapt off the balcony, flying back to the City of Wizards. After all, she still had duties to fulfil.

Song

_ I've been hearing symphonies _

_ Before all I heard was silence _

_ A rhapsody for you and me _

_ And every melody is timeless _

_ Life was stringing me along _

_ Then you came and you cut me loose _

_ Was solo singing on my own _

_ Now I can't find the key without you _

_ And now your song is on repeat _

_ And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat _

_ And when you're gone, I feel incomplete _

_ So if you want the truth _

_ I just wanna be part of your symphony _

_ Will you hold me tight and not let go? _

_ Symphony _

_ Like a love song on the radio _

_ Will you hold me tight and not let go? _

_ I'm sorry if it's all too much _

_ Every day you're here, I'm healing _

_ And I was runnin' out of luck _

_ I never thought I'd find this feeling _

_ 'Cause I've been hearing symphonies _

_ Before all I heard was silence _

_ A rhapsody for you and me _

_ (A rhapsody for you and me) _

_ And every melody is timeless _

_ And now your song is on repeat _

_ And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat _

_ And when you're gone, I feel incomplete _

_ So if you want the truth _

_ I just wanna be part of your symphony _

_ Will you hold me tight and not let go? _

_ Symphony _

_ Like a love song on the radio _

_ Will you hold me tight and not let go? _

_ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah _

_ Ah ah, ah _

_ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah _

_ Ah ah, ah _

_ And now your song is on repeat _

_ And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat _

_ And when you're gone, I feel incomplete _

_ So if you want the truth _

_ (Oh, oh, oh) _

_ I just wanna be part of your symphony _

_ Will you hold me tight and not let go? _

_ Symphony _

_ Like a love song on the radio _

_ Symphony _

_ Will you hold me tight and not let go? _

_ Symphony _

_ Like a love song on the radio _

_ Will you hold me tight and not let go? _


End file.
